


She's Just Better

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuckquean, F/F, Humiliation, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Winona has been moping over her break-up for far too long, so her friends (sans her chief frenemy Veronica) take her out to a bar. It doesn't work, and as it turns out Veronica just so happens to have a date there. She proceeds to make a few very bad decisions. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Nitey's Commissions [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 12





	She's Just Better

Winona made herself small in the corner of her corner booth, swallowing thickly and willing herself to look away from the bar. It wasn’t her night. It wasn’t her week. Hell, it wasn’t her  _ month _ . Her friends took her out to celebrate her ‘independence’ from Peter.

They all knew that Winona was sad about the break-up. They all knew Winona had tried, and failed, to mend things with him. Even so, they urged her to ‘recontextualize’ what their break-up meant, whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean. Everyone in their little circle of twenty-something ladies showed up.

Besides Veronica, but that wasn’t surprising. Winona and Veronica mixed like fire, water and a heap of spilled oil, which is to say usually ‘not great’ and more rarely ‘fiery and terrible’.

The night out didn’t work. She stayed behind after they all left for one more drink, considering it her nightcap… and then Peter walked in. They had picked  _ this _ particular bar because it was well away from Peter’s usual stomping grounds. He didn’t notice her, but Winona couldn’t take her eyes off him. 

She watched him do one shot, and then another, and ordered herself another drink. With all the liquid courage in her belly, she wanted to get up, go over and try again. She was  _ going _ to get up, go over and try again, but then a woman sat down next to Peter. 

Winona had recognized the dolled-up beautiful blonde immediately. That was when she made herself as small and as unnoticeable as she could. Why was Veronica here, and why was she smiling at Peter that way? Why was she touching his arm and leaning in so close to her boyfriend--  _ no, my ex, _ Winona had to remind herself.

She ordered herself another drink. 

And when that drink was done, she ordered herself a soda instead. Petite in every way that mattered, Winona knew she was at her hard limit for alcohol. She already felt on the verge of tears watching her ex flirt with Veronica -- fucking Veronica. Veronica was  _ almost _ everything Winona herself wasn’t.

Where Winona was short, Veronica was tall. People called Winona fun-sized, but they called Veronica a supermodel. Where Winona had a farmer’s tan, Veronica was just the  _ perfect _ fair shade. And where Winona had long, wavy dark hair, Veronica had perfectly straight blonde hair. 

Naturally, it followed that Veronica had strikingly icy blue eyes and Winona had plain brown eyes. They were both slender -- but with her height, Veronica made it work so much better than Winona could. Where Winona was regularly mistaken for a boy with her flat chest, Veronica managed to use hers to her advantage. She knew how to make it work. She could make anything work.

Winona had always been jealous of how she could do that. 

How long had she known Veronica? Winona grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her eyes, not wanting to cry while still not trusting herself to uncurl from her little ball. Almost her entire life; their birthdays were just days apart. Their mothers were friends before they were born, and up until they were eight they shared  _ every single birthday party _ . It had become clear before their ninth birthdays that the two girls didn’t exactly love one another.

Their mothers stopped that. Still made them go to each other’s birthday parties, almost always back to back. Veronica’s parties were always a touch bigger and just that little bit more extravagant. Now that she was dwelling on it, Winona couldn’t even remember a time where she  _ wasn’t _ jealous or resentful of Veronica. 

She balled up her napkin and dropped it on the booth’s table, then sneaked another glance at the bar. Neither Peter nor Veronica were there any longer, but from the corner of her eye Winona could see the former disappear into the women’s washroom. She had to do a double take on the sign to be sure of that. Had he wandered into the wrong washroom by accident?

Part of Winona knew she should just stay in her little corner, or go pay her tab and sneak out while Peter was behind a closed door. The part of Winona that was still madly in love? That part of Winona, intoxicated as it was, was mortified for Peter’s sake. She couldn’t let him make a fool of himself. She had to protect him from his own lovable stupidity. That was the part of Winona that cared the most, and that was the part that won the day. She got out of her seat and approached the door.

A bad feeling struck Winona and gave her pause, but then she swallowed it down, threw caution to the wind and opened the door. She expected to see her big old doofus of an ex drunkenly looking for a urinal, or maybe trying to use the sink as one in confusion. Instead, she saw -- nothing. Was she the only one in the washroom?

No, she wasn’t. One of the bathroom stalls had its door closed. Had Peter found his way in there? That was good. He loved to go for the sink when he was drunk for whatever reason. Something told Winona to leave. She didn’t. Fighting her better judgment, fighting what she suspected, Winona went into the stall beside the stall and put her ear to the wall.

“Mm… mm.. Mm.. haaa, not bad at all,” Veronica laughed breathlessly between her moans and the softer, wetter noises her mouth made. Winona felt her own mouth go dry. Was she… she couldn’t be sucking Peter’s cock, could she? She heard a grunt chase those moans, more masculine, but it didn’t sound anything like her boyfriend Peter.

_ My ex-boyfriend, _ Winona reminded herself, knowing she NEEDED to leave at this point. Instead, finding her hand far more steady than it had any right to be, she took out her phone and flicked the camera to selfie mode. She got down on her knees and slipped it  _ just _ between the two stalls, staring down at what her camera saw.

There Peter was, belt off and jeans unbuttoned. And there Veronica was, popping her pretty little mouth off his cock and grabbing his wet rod in one of her elegant hands. She curved her whorish red lips in a smile at him, meeting his eyes -- Winona couldn’t see Peter’s face from her phone’s angle. Then she did what Winona was always afraid to do, as much as Peter wanted her to try it.

Winona’s mouth gaped in horror as she watched Veronica take one of Peter’s nuts into her mouth, her other hand briskly jacking his slick cock off. It was aimed up and towards her, in a way she could never muster the courage to do. As silly as it was, Winona was always afraid of a surprise spray of hot white cum hitting her face and getting in her eye or her hair. The few times she gave Peter a handjob, she tried to point it away from her the whole time.

She swallowed thickly, then tugged her phone back towards her and fell back to her ass. Was this really happening? Winona couldn’t believe it. Was Veronica really sucking her boyfriend’s dick less than a meter away? It had to be a dream. She pressed her back against the stall’s wall and stared at the one opposite of her, shocked into stillness and silence. 

Winona could only see Peter’s shoes, Veronica’s knees and her ballerina flats, but her mind filled in the blanks based on what she could hear as though she had X-ray vision. And she’d never forget what Peter sounded like as he got progressively and closer to blasting his load. Veronica laughed again as she freed his nutsack from her mouth, audibly slapping her cheek with the head of his dick. “Feel as good as you imagined, baby?” she purred softly in her soft accent before pressing a worshipful kiss to its tip.

For Peter’s ears only, not her. Winona was intruding, she was spying. She should have left, but she couldn’t. Tears brimmed at her eyes. Much to her horror, it wasn’t the only part of her body getting wet. Listening to Peter’s grunts and hoarse breathing had always gotten her cunt downright sodden, and it was the only thing she really enjoyed about giving him blowjobs. 

“Better,” Peter groaned out. If he felt bad about getting his cock sucked by Winona’s friend in a bar’s washroom, she couldn’t hear a hint of it in his voice. “I’m going to nut soon,” he warned Veronica. Winona closed her eyes and squirmed her hips. She hadn’t managed to get off since the last time she slept with Peter. Sex was always  _ so _ special to her. This was the first time she had really been aroused since their split became permanent. In her intoxicated state, she couldn’t ignore her body’s needs.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Winona slipped her hand into her leggings and under her panties, slipping two of her short-nailed fingers into her cunt while grinding the heel of her hand against her clit. She had to be quiet.

“Whenever you want and wherever you want,” Veronica promised in a whisper. Winona kept a tissue or cup nearby whenever she sucked Peter’s cock, either using the former to catch the cum or spitting it out right away. Was she really--?

“Yeah?” Peter’s voice perked with excitement.

“Yeah,” Veronica said, her grin audible in her voice. “Give me that hot cum, baby.” 

Winona was stunned by what she was hearing, though she felt stupid for it. When they started getting interested in boys, Veronica never put on prudish airs. She was always confident and extroverted, outgoing in both fashion and attitude. As an adult, she oozed sexuality. 

“Fuck,” Winona whispered, equally stunned by how  _ great _ her fingers felt. She had never gotten off without a vibrator before, not even on Peter’s tongue or cock, but she felt herself getting closer and closer. Peter’s deepening grunts and Veronica going ‘ahhh’ as she stuck out her tongue and presented her face as a target only spurred her on.

“Fuck,” Peter groaned out as he painted Veronica’s features with his thick white cum. The blonde laughed in throaty delight, which wasn’t something Winona ever did. She tried facials with Peter once and had received a few by accident over their years together. They always made her squeak if not outright shriek her surprise, but Veronica clearly loved it.

“God,” Winona tried to keep herself quiet, feeling herself get closer and closer, especially when she heard Veronica take Peter’s spent cock back into her mouth, dutifully cleaning up her handiwork like the superior cocksucker she clearly was.

“Thanks,” Peter muttered a few moments later, zipping himself up and buckling his belt. “I needed that. I’ll uh, call you later. Yeah?”

“Sure,” Veronica murmured, before clapping Winona’s boyfriend --  _ ex-boyfriend _ , she reminded herself once more -- on the ass. “Get out of here before someone comes in, you stud.”

Winona froze as she heard footsteps, holding still as those steps went away from her. The door to the washroom opened and then closed. Alone in the room, she could finally cross her finish line. Squeezing her eyes tight and feeling her toes curled, she pressed her head back against the stall’s wall and resumed fingering her cunt.  _ So close… _

“... Winona?” Hearing her name made Winona freeze again, mouth open mid-moan. She slowly opened her eyes and slowly, slowly looked towards her stall’s door. Her stall’s open door. Drunk as she was, it never even occurred to Winona to close it.

“Oh, fuck,” she whispered, staring up at Veronica, all sleek blonde perfection, a flawless ballerina. Her side cut  _ should _ have made her look like a punk, but somehow  _ fucking Veronica _ made it work. If she was a punk, she was a true punk princess, elegant and willful and confident with her heavy black eyeliner and cum-stained face.

Peter went straight out of the washroom, but Veronica went to the sinks to clean herself up. She clearly didn’t hear Winona; she just saw her in the mirror before even wiping all that evidence of infidelity off her face. Nothing in her expression suggested she regretted sucking Peter’s cock, her boyfriend’s cock.

_ Ex-boyfriend _ , Winona reminded herself painfully. 

Veronica only looked a little baffled, her fine brows rising on her forehead as she stared back at Winona. Her icy blue eyes slowly trailed down from Winona’s face to her hand, obviously stuck down her pants, obviously playing with her cunt.

Silence.

“I-- uhm…” Winona tried to say something, but her tongue felt fat and clumsy in her mouth despite being anything but. “I… hi, Veronica.” That was all she could come up with after thirty seconds. Veronica didn’t even try to interrupt or help her along; she began to smile as Winona felt like she was digging her own grave. 

“Hi, Winona.” Veronica’s smile seemed soft and kind, but Winona knew better. She knew just how cruel and whimsical Veronica could be. Veronica wasn’t  _ malicious _ , but she was closer to cat than human in temperament, doing as she pleased when it pleased her. Winona cleared her throat and started to extract her fingers from her slick cunt, only for Veronica to wiggle her fingers dismissively. “No, no. I know that I’m interrupting. Please, don’t let me stop you.”

“No, um… I-I’m done,” Winona stammered nervously, continuing to remove her fingers anyway. Veronica clicked her tongue sharply and shook her head, taking a step forward into Winona’s stall and closing the door behind herself. 

Winona wasn’t claustrophobic, but all of a sudden she felt like she was. It took half a stride of Veronica’s long legs to put her before Winona, and she sank into a crouch with a gymnast’s ease. They both had that -- grace, flexibility, hard earned from years of gymnastics and ballet.

Veronica eclipsed her in every department, from extracurriculars to cocksucking, it seemed. 

“No,” Veronica whispered, her eyes widening dramatically for emphasis. “I insist. In fact--” she said and paused, leaning forward. Winona tried to flinch back, but with her head already against the stall wall, she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Peel your leggings down or I’ll call Peter. Obviously, you’re a little too drunk to go home alone. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind driving his precious little Pooh Bear home, hmm?” Veronica purred, just the same way she purred while she was playing with Peter’s cock.

Winona squeezed her eyes shut again and let out a soft whimper. She could do  _ so _ many things to put a stop to this, but she didn’t do anything but what she was told. The blush in her burning cheeks was fueling her intoxicated arousal. Squirming, she managed to peel her leggings down. “Cute panties,” Veronica teased. “Them too.”

They had a cute, pink little bow on the front. Veronica always knew how to make Winona feel childish. Breath catching, she did as she was told, leaving both her leggings and panties bunched about her knees, leaving her dark-haired cunt on brazen display, flushed far redder than her cheeks and damper than damp. 

“You really liked that, didn’t you?” Veronica asked, amusement and pride in her softly accented voice. Winona’s hands fidgeted aimlessly until Veronica grabbed one and slid it right back between her thighs, where it had been dutifully fingering her pussy before Veronica walked in. “Keep going,” she urged Winona.

“O-okay,” Winona bit down on her bottom lip, wanting to say no. She began to finger herself again, her heel once more grinding into her hilt to give her the best of both worlds. Was she really going to get off like this?

When she felt Veronica’s hands on her lean belly, she opened her eyes to see what she was doing. Slowly but surely, Veronica peeled Winona’s top up and tucked the hem into its modest neckline, exposing her whole torso and her pebbled nipples. They protruded so proudly from her flat chest, feeling none of the shame in Winona’s mind. 

“Ooh, hello,” Veronica giggled lowly, pinching one of them and making Winona gasp out in surprise. The brief shock it shot through her body sent a fresh shiver through her cunt, but Veronica didn’t stop at a pinch. She rolled it back and forth between her fingers, roughly teasing it like a cat batting something back and forth in its paws. Winona closed her eyes again. “You  _ really _ liked that, didn’t you? Listening to me suck your ex-boyfriend’s cock? I bet,” Veronica whispered more lowly, “you followed us here. I bet you were spying on us the whole time, you slutty little bitch.”

“N-no,” Winona moaned as she protested. “I-I wasn’t-- this was-- Veronica,” she pleaded, certain that her lewd state and tone wasn’t doing her any favors in convincing the far more assertive blonde. “Please,” she whimpered.

“Please?” Veronica didn’t sneer. Her face was too pretty to sneer, but Winona could hear it in her voice. “Please  _ what _ ?” she asked half a second later, softer, sweeter and far worse for it. Winona’s breath caught in her throat. She was in the bar before them, but her body didn’t care. It was loving every moment of this. 

“R-ronnie,” Winona tried instead. “I-I didn’t-- I wasn’t!” she squealed, so close. So damn close.

“Please,” Veronica laughed in her face. Then Winona felt her fingers dragging all over her face, making her cringe but also confusing her. Why were Veronica’s fingers so  _ slimy _ ? She opened her eyes as much as she dared to, quickly realizing what the other woman was doing. Half the cum Peter had left on Veronica’s face was gone now, swiped up on Veronica’s elegant fingers and then smeared all across Winona’s. 

Smirking prettily now that Winona was watching, Veronica gathered up the last bit of cum on her index and middle finger. “ _ Please _ ,” she taunted, “open your little lying mouth, you slut.” Winona once again closed her eyes and did as she was told, knowing what was about to come. When Veronica’s fingers carried Peter’s cum into Winona’s mouth, she obediently locked her lips around them and lapped up every drop of them. Between her thighs, her fingers worked furiously.  _ I’m going to-- _

She heard a camera shutter and opened her eyes again. Veronica smiled down at her phone, then turned its screen to show Winona the depraved picture she had taken of her, her tits and cunt exposed, masturbating in a bathroom stall with a face glazed with cum, dutifully sucking more off someone’s fingers.

Then Veronica grabbed her wrist and yanked it away from her cunt, robbing her orgasm away. “I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun together, Winnie,” the blonde whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
